A white pair of boots costs $$3$, and a popular black belt costs $9$ times as much. How much does the black belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black belt is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $3$ $9 \times $3 = $27$ The black belt costs $$27$.